Peter Siu
Name: Peter Siu Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th Hobbies and Interests: Hiking, camping, contemporary choral music, electronica, drinking, philosophy, psychology, internet forums Appearance: Most people usually see Peter doing one of two things around school: sleeping in class or demolishing a large bag of chips anywhere else on the campus. Except for the people who shared a majority of (advanced) classes with him, most people saw the latter activity often and would swear that Peter’s stomach was a portal to a pocket dimension. Despite his eating habits, Peter manages to fit only 121 pounds onto his 5’9” frame, something of great annoyance to him. Peter has a slim face, so he keeps his black hair short and styled in small spikes to not make his hair appear too big. Peter’s facial features are typical of an asian teenager: small flat nose, narrowed eyes, and high cheekbones. Peter’s coffee-coloured eyes seem to appear in only two states: wistful, as if he’s caught in a daydream; or piercing, as if he’s looking right through people. The eyes are always framed by a pair of black rectangular glasses. Peter’s clothes can be immediately noted as atypical. He wears his button-up shirts half-tucked into his black jeans, and rolls the sleeves just up to the elbow. His shirts are usually solid black or white, although he does have a wardrobe of several other colors (mostly blue). Occasionally, he will complement the shirt with a tie, worn loose around his neck. He is also known for wearing a variety of cross-shaped accessories, chief of which is a small wooden cross that he always wears around his neck. On the day of the trip, he wore a white button-up shirt with a cross printed over the right shoulder blade, a black tie, black jeans, and a pair of plain white basketball shoes. Biography: Peter was born and raised in the temperate city of Vancouver, Canada. Peter’s parents are devout Catholics and had him baptized when he was several months old. His parents were involved in many church groups, which by proxy exposed him and his older brother to church activities as he was growing up. As a child, Peter’s parents often volunteered him and his brother to join in various groups and activities, but never consulted him about this. This led to his growing resentment of his lack of freedom within the family. In any case, Peter has been involved in his community as a boy scout and at his church as an altar boy, among other things. Peter was never very fond of the underlying motive for these groups, but basked in the benefits of being there. As an altar boy, he had a core group of friends at his church that were, at least in part, in the same situation as him. As a boy scout, he enjoyed the frequent trips out to the mountains for long hikes over beautiful scenery and late nights laughing with friends around a campfire. From a young age, Peter was thoroughly educated on the religious doctrines of the Catholic church. He learned a great deal about the rites and beliefs of the church, as well as their origin and history. He disagrees with a number of their doctrines, especially ritualized prayer and teachings on homosexuality. The summer before he moved to Minnesota, Peter went on a camping trip with his friends, where they enjoyed alcoholic beverages and experimented a bit sexually. It was then that Peter determined that he was bisexual. He also picked up a taste for alcohol, particularly hard liquor of various types. He finds the alcohol to be an excellent aid to socialization, as his mood lightens up considerably when under its influence. Due to his parents’ change in employment, he moved to Minnesota in his junior year of high school. While not being the shining example of sociable, he managed to make a handful of close friends. His closest friend is Tiffany Baker, who he also shares a parish with. The two of them worked hard in the church to revive their small dying youth group. Recently, he also came into the position of the conductor for the church’s youth choir. As such, he spends much of his off-school time planning and coordinating various church activities. At school, Peter is primarily involved in the school band and choir, but has no argument in lending a hand or head to other groups that need help for planning or running events. Peter’s pastimes depend on how much available time he has. When he has a lot of time, he’ll take short trips out to the nearest hiking trails or camping spots. He enjoys the serenity of nature, as it gives him time and peace of mind to think about his life and others. On particularly long weekends or holidays, he’ll arrange a trip back to Vancouver, where he can visit his friends and enjoy the scenery and trails in that area. When he lacks the time for a trip to the wilderness, he prefers to either go drinking at a party or sit around and browse internet forums. He finds some forums to be interesting, as there are a myriad of people with vastly different origins and philosophies that will congregate in discussion, and he can learn about differing paradigms and beliefs. When around people, Peter prefers to listen, rather than contribute, to conversation. He sometimes interjects in sarcastic commentary, but rarely indulges in small talk. If discussion shifts to topics more in his interest, such as religion or philosophy, he is more than willing to inform others of their misconceptions on the topic. Amongst friends, he is warm and caring, and is known to lend a hand or ear when needed. Advantages: Peter’s experience in hiking has trained him with the stamina of moving for long distances over rough terrain. He is also good at being aware of the ground that he’s moving on at all times. He’s learned many outdoorsman skills such as first aid and shelter building, and general resourcefulness. He is highly logical and analytical, which he uses to interpret people’s actions. Disadvantages: Peter is a terrible shot (or throw). The joke amongst his friends is that the safest place to be is to get aimed at. He rarely does in-depth analyses on the spot, preferring to file observations away for later reference. He tends to be trusting of people, letting his suspicions be overshadowed by optimism. Designated Number: Male Student no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Falchion Conclusion: Ooh a bisexual Catholic! I sense nothing but pure entertainment value out of boy 004! His draw is decent I suppose, though he will really need a gun to be effective. I have a good feeling that "Thou shalt not kill" will indeed be broken! Lets just hope he learns to play first, before someone plays him. The above biography is as written by Solomir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Solomir '''Kills: Lucas Lupradio, Jessie Anderson, Jacquard Broughten, Mary-Ann Warren Killed By: Ema Ryan Collected Weapons: Falchion (Assigned Weapon), Jericho 941F (.45 ACP) (from Brendan Wallace), Steyr AUG (x30 rounds, Rhory Anne Broderick's BKA) Allies: Eiko Haraguchi Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Peter is currently tied with R.J. Lowe, Joe Rios, Annaliese Hansen, and Garry Villette for being rolled the most times in V4; 4 times in all. *1st roll: Hero card used, Tythanin's Michelle O'Cain dying instead. *2nd roll: Hero card used, Solitair's Roland Hayes dying instead. *3rd roll: Swap card used, Rachel Gettys dying instead. *4th roll: Was not saved. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Peter, in chronological order. The Past: *Two Can Play At This Game *Poisoned Logic Pre-Game: *dz/dt *Shopping for SOTF *Ice Trail *Reflections of an Alcoholic *High Gloss Highs *Restraints and Bindings *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *White Knight Nightmare *Don't go breaking my heart... *Not an Easy Out *March to Your Death *It's Everything's Nature to Fall *Encumbered by Shining Armor *May the Lord Accept This Sacrifice at Our Hands *Peripeteia *The Strength to Stand Again *Sacrifice Sheep To GOD! *The Cavalry Arrives *Radio Nowhere *This Side of Paradise *Dead-End Scenario Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Peter Siu. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Peter's story could have been a good one, the dramatic tale of a man who fancies himself heroic and realizes with creeping horror that the exact opposite is the case. But it isn't. There's never a single moment of self-awareness from himself or his narrative, and we can only believe that his actions were fully intended to be accepted, even encouraged. He has one moment of true heroism in his third thread (though he's already displayed astoundingly thoughtless behavior by that point), and spirals down from there, becoming gradually more twisted in thought and deed - irredeemably so by his seventh thread and offensively so in his thirteenth. Despite that, his narrative never discards the knight in shining armor motif, and he occupies himself to the end angsting about the burdens of heroism. Oh, and the invisitext made me use the Zeta Original theme, which should be a war crime. - Rattlesnake *Let me start this off by saying that I think I'm one of the few handlers who doesn't mind the invisitext in theory. In fact, I thought it was set up very interestingly in pregame (it does not come out of nowhere). I found it because I compulsively highlighted to read at the time, and found some stuff between paragraphs, much to my surprise. That said, I feel like, in game, it became distanced from its original concept, and I wasn't a fan of the diverging colors. It always read, to me, as a straight-up repression of stuff Peter didn't want to deal with (seen as it originates in his memory thread by fading from color to black), and I spent most of V4 hoping we'd finally see the reverse, as the thoughts returned to the surface and Peter had to face himself. Anyways, that's my take on the stylistic thing. In pregame, Peter was a very big name, and justifiably so, I think. He was complex and nuanced, and actually had a lot of awareness of flaws that helped him stand out. There was a certain level of self-loathing in Peter's posts, which made him an interesting read. He had drama, before most of the rest of the cast did. This carried through quite well into Peter's early game. Part of his method for coping was taking on responsibility, in this case for Eiko. Peter cast himself as the hero, and at the start he really did struggle with hard choices. He came off as questionable but quite possible right during the resolution of the conflict between Ericka and Lucas. The issue, I think, is that there were two ways to ramp up the tension: increasing Peter's confidence in dealing with situations or increasing the difficulty of the situations he faced. Unfortunately, Peter's narrative path went both ways at once. What this meant was, Peter's confidence in his decisions grew even as the decisions he was making became those that really demanded a lot more time. Peter was always reflective, but that began to be turned more towards justifying his actions. Since Peter gave a pretty unvarnished view of things until that point, it felt like the narrative was coming down hard on his side, and when he was doing stuff like killing friends for saying they'd like to help Liz Polanski, that became really problematic, because whatever one's feelings on the ethics of Liz's actions and their impact on the other students, Peter was a preemptive executioner for crimes Jessie was unlikely to ever even end up committing. Peter also had a lot of dealings with Brendan Wallace, which were interesting because both boys shared a fairly self-oriented worldview while taking actions that looked suspect from the outside. I do wish that had gone further; there was a lot of potential for comparison and maybe even some realization on the part of both boys. In the end, though, Peter once again made questionable calls handling Mary-Ann. His narrative also became a bit more disjointed here, with a lot of placeholders (most notably during his very last post). It's a trend that was one of V4's most damaging, honestly, and hit a lot of good characters. I don't think Peter's an awful character. I think there were definite missteps, and a lot of that has to do, I feel, with the fact that the underlying structures and ideas change shortly after his arrival on the island. As I said before, Peter was huge in pregame, and more than probably any other character had a set of established rules/devices. I can't entirely say the intent behind their uses in-game, but continuing on from their pregame rendition results in a few uncomfortable interpretations. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students